Counting Bodies Like Sheep
by sexyregal
Summary: When a 15 year old Emma Swan appears in Storybrooke, how will the real Emma get rid of her before she alters the future or exposes the dark secrets she's worked so hard to bury? warning: this is going to be quite dark and young emma will be much different than she is in ouat - tw for abuse mentions, drugs, self harming behaviour, suicide mentions.
1. Chapter 1

"I need the budget reports from Regina by four, can you pick them up before you come in this afternoon?" Emma asked between bites of a particularly large bear claw.

"Please tell me you aren't talking on the phone _and_ eating while driving, Emma" Ruby's voice rang out through the old volkswagen.

"It's called multitasking, Rubes. The violation only applies to people under eighteen with a learners or provisional license." She rolled her eyes. Ever since Ruby had become her deputy she'd been pointing out all of the minor laws that the blonde frequently broke.

"Well look at you, reading up on the state laws." Ruby laughed. "I'll pick up the reports from _her highness _at twelve and be in by one. Extra large dark roast with milk?"

"Yes please," Emma practically moaned. Granny's had the best coffee in Storybrooke, and despite leaving her old job at the diner to be Emma's deputy, Ruby still got enough of a discount to justify adding their coffee expenses to the city's budget.

"I know, I'm the best deputy in all the lands." Emma could almost hear the smile on the younger woman's face through the phone.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She smirked. "Bye, Ruby."

She ended the call and looked out of the car window at the quaint little town she'd grown to love. Suddenly, something caught her eye and her face paled, her jaw falling slack. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was entirely impossible, yet there she was, laying atop a park bench, her head resting on a large black rucksack. "This cannot be happening." She whispered.

* * *

><p>Emma grabbed the young girls wrists, cuffing them roughly just as Ruby ran into the sheriffs station, Regina trailing behind her. "Sheriff, a moment please?" the werewolf spoke in her most professional voice, beckoning her over to the two women. Regina watched as Emma shot a glare at the small blonde in front of her and walked to the Mayor and the Deputy.<p>

"Emma," Ruby hissed, "You cannot just arrest someone because she looks like you."

"You want a reason to arrest her? I'll give you a fucking reason." Anger burned in Emma's eyes as she marched the two over to the girl. Regina could see panic in the child's wide green eyes. The resemblance she held to Emma Swan was undeniable, but if she really was a young Emma, how could she and Emma exist at the same time?

"How old are you?" Emma asked, a mixture of anger and annoyance painting her features.

"Fifteen." The girl whispered, before repeating herself louder, "I'm fifteen." Regina turned to Emma and watched as her strong resolve crumbled and anger was replaced with something akin to fear.

"What is the meaning of this, Sheriff?" Regina finally spoke, her words coming out more cross than she had intended. Emma ignored the brunette and continued her questioning.

"Hand over your bag." She demanded, watching as the small girl clutched the item tighter in her hands and backed up against the wall. Emma lunged forward and grabbed the bag out of thin hands, causing the girl to fall forward, her cuffed hands between bent knees. Regina gasped slightly as the girls weary, dark ringed eyes looked up and met hers in a silent plea. She ripped her eyes away and watched Emma rifle through the bag, pulling out an old mp3 player and a small bag of white powder.

"You wanted a reason to arrest her? Possession of stolen property and a schedule II narcotic." She turned to her younger counterpart who still sat in an uncomfortable position on the ground and pursed her lips. "You're going back where you came from, but until then you can stay in that cell over there." She pointed to the cell in the corner of the room. "I'd read you the miranda but I'm certain you already know it."

Regina was more than slightly uncomfortable with the interaction in front of her. Even if the child would grow up to be the Saviour, she was still just a child, and why would Emma be treating herself with such viciousness? "I'll take care of the child. It would be immoral to keep her in a cell, Sheriff." She spoke confidently despite not knowing entirely why she was offering up her home to a small kleptomaniac.

"That seems like the best course of action, thank you Mayor Mills." Ruby forced a smile, and Regina was certain that the tense situation between Emma and herself was making the younger woman just as uncomfortable as she.

"May I speak to you for a moment, Mayor?" Emma asked, gesturing to the other side of the room. Regina followed her and crossed her arms against her chest defensively. "Regina, this is a terrible idea. She's manipulative and unstable to say the least." The blonde groaned, causing Regina to raise an eyebrow.

"She's just a child, Emma. A child without magic, for that matter. I doubt the teenage Saviour poses any threat to me." She smirked.

"She can't see Henry, or she could harm him. Also, you can't leave her alone. Don't trust anything she says."

"I'll cast a border around my house. Since she is still you, Miss Swan, I doubt I'll feel the need to trust her."

"Very funny," Emma spoke sarcastically. "I'm a joy to be around compared to this kid."

"Well I guess I'll judge that for myself." Regina glanced over at Ruby, who was helping the small girl to her feet. "What do I call her?"

"Ask her. If I remember correctly, she's in witness protection so she'll give you a fake name. If you use her real name, she'll run, and I'm not sure if even your magic could stop her. I was really good at escaping." Emma smiled a bit at the last part. "I'll come by to check on you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Regina held the blonde's hand gently as she flicked her other hand over the silver cuffs, removing them. The blonde gasped quietly, her eyes widening at the display of magic.<p>

"It's okay," Regina calmed her, "Things are a little different here." She let go of the girl's hand and gave her a weak smile. "What's your name?"

The girl looked into her eyes and Regina could sense the fear radiating from her small form. "Briar." She whispered. "Are you going to hurt me?" Regina had to hold back her laughter at the irony of the girl using a fairytale name as her alias. She looked deeply into green eyes once more and a sincere smile played across her lips.

"No, Briar, You're safe with me."


	2. Chapter 2

Regina waved her hand, sending herself and Briar to 108 Mifflin Street in a cloud of purple smoke. She brushed her hands over her skirt, straightening out the creases and walked into the kitchen, momentarily forgetting the frazzled girl she'd brought along.

"What the fuck?" Briar yelped, landing roughly on her rear on the hardwood flooring and pushing herself into the nearest corner. Regina turned and raised an eyebrow, not used to hearing such language coming from the Saviour. It was the first time she'd gotten a good look at the girl, and she was surprised to find Briar's appearance quite endearing. She wore tight black skinny jeans with a pair of battered Chuck Taylors and a white tank top underneath a baggy black varsity jacket. It was almost laughable how tough the small girl would look if it weren't for her blonde hair that fell in soft curls to her hips, her wide doe eyes, plump pink lips, and large black rimmed glasses that had fallen half way down her button nose. The shock in icy green eyes finally hit Regina and she wished that she still had Henry's fairytale book to help her explain the absolute insanity that was her life.

"Would you like some hot coco? With cinnamon?" Regina offered a smile.

"Lady, I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you or if you've drugged me or some shit, but there are people who want to kill me and I have no idea how close we are to Boston but I sure as fuck don't want to find out the hard way." Briar clenched her hands into fists at her sides and met Regina's eyes in a cold glare. Well that was the Saviour Regina was used to.

"You should be careful about your tone around people like me, _Briar._" Regina sneered, catching the smaller girl off guard and causing her to push further into the corner of the room, her small frame shaking visibly. Regina cursed herself silently for the display of aggression and focused on the deep breathing exercises that Dr. Hopper had taught her. "Listen, Briar." She started, trying to keep her voice calm so as to avoid frightening the shaking blonde. "I know that none of this makes any sense right now, and I can try my best to explain, but I need you to trust me." She looked into green eyes expectantly. "Can you do that?"

Briar intensified the gaze they shared and bit her bottom lip in concentration. "I don't know." She whispered. Regina forced back a groan. She could always just magically influence the girl to believe her or take her heart and let Briar cling to her like a lost puppy, but with Emma lording the threat of taking Henry away over her head there was far too much at stake.

"What can I do to gain your trust?" Regina asked, trying to remember what would've worked on her at fifteen years old.

"Answer my questions. If you're lying, I'll know." Briars voice was remarkably demanding for a child that looked like she wanted to shrink into the shadows only seconds before. A perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose and Regina's mouth quirked up into a smirk.

"Very well, child. I must say, you're quite brave in your words and though I'm endeared by your brazenness at this moment, you'd be wise not to push your luck." Regina gave a wide grin that was reminiscent of her Evil Queen days, eliciting a small squeak of fear from Briar.

"What's your name?" Briar asked, eyes glued to Regina's in hopes of catching her in a lie.

"Regina Mills." Regina kept her tone even and watched as Briars expression remained unchanged. The young girl looked deep in thought for a moment before she parted her soft pink lips once more.

"Have you ever killed someone?" Her voice was soft as silk and Regina's eyes widened.

"Of course not, dear." She laughed as if the question was absolutely preposterous. Emma's lips quirked up into a sly smile.

"Lie." Emma spoke in a singsong voice, her smile widening.

"This is ridiculous, Briar." Regina shook her head in exasperation.

"No, it was a simple question, and you lied." The girl held the wall for balance as she stood up from the floor. Regina quickly closed the distance between the two, hoping that she could intimidate the slight woman enough to force her into compliancy.

"Have you taken the life of another, my dear child?" Regina asked, her voice cold as ice.

"Yes." Briar replied, refusing to back away from the older woman. There were two options in this scenario; either Emma Swan had committed murder before graduating high school, or the smaller girl was bluffing. For some reason the latter seemed unlikely in Regina's eyes. Suddenly, her close proximity to the thin teenager was unbearable, but Regina Mills knew better than to back down. It was Briar who moved away first, walking to the large couch to sit down. "I trust you." She called to Regina, her old bravery replaced by the same vulnerability that Regina had felt emanating from her skin in the Sheriff's Station.

"Do make yourself comfortable, child." Regina groaned as she retreated into the kitchen. Briar hopped up from the couch quickly and ran shaky fingers through her hair, a blush creeping to ivory cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered, clasping her hands in front of her nervously.

"It's quite alright dear, I was merely teasing you." Regina scoffed. She bustled about the kitchen, tidying the small mess of alcohol bottles from the night before, and poured herself a glass of wine.

"Regina?" Briar asked, uncertainty in her voice.

"Yes, dear?" Regina replied after taking a long sip of her wine.

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" Regina looked over at the small girl cozied up with a blanket on the couch giving the older woman her best puppy dog eyes and couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips.

"I suppose we could," Regina started, "But I hate romance movies."

"Well you're in luck, because I'd rather fuck myself with a cheese grater than watch a rom-com right now." Regina laughed despite herself and wanted to hit the girl in the arm for her profane way of speaking.

"Have you seen La Vie D'Adele?" Briar asked excitedly.

"No, I'm afraid I have not." Regina walked into the living room and sat next to her lithe acquaintance.

"It's kind of a love story, but it all falls apart. Maybe you'd like it too." Briar looked deep into Regina's eyes and Regina felt like she could see right into the girls soul. She wondered weather her heart was glowing red or as black as her own.

"Oh silly girl, what do you know of love?" Regina sighed,

"Nothing." Briar whispered, "no one has ever loved me."


End file.
